mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
bmeister487 I will order 60 tires for 10 clicks. My MLN username is also bmeister487. I will also place an order of 1 Ancient Spear for 10 clicks, please. -bmeister487 12:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC) -I will take this georgeeric999 in mln 10 clicks to may pop purple popper 10 clicks to prehistoric fern. 21:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) -Great! I'll get clicking. I clicked your modules, ten times each. Now I wait. Oh...OK sorry I didn't accept your friend request because I didn't know who you were. OK sent it. That's OK, I'm not very well known around the network. Thanks for the Ancient Spear! Sorry if I'm rushing you, but can I have my tires? I don't care when I get them. No problem I sent you the tires. Thanks! I'll have to give you something sometime. Mlnuser002 I would like 5 pipe and gypsum,Please inform me which MLN user,and which module,Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 14:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I have 5 pipes but only 4 gypsum's -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 14:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok,where do you want the 90 clicks? --Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 14:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) put 25 clicks on my prehistoric fern 20 to my pop purple popper flower and 45 to my sound track mod I asked you to be my friend -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 00:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I`ve given the clicks.--Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 14:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) blueblueblueblue I would like the following items: � 1 Knight 1 Bionicle Starter Pack 5 Heroic Stories 5 Hit Singles � Dude 14:46, February 17, 2010 (UTC) � P.S. I should be paying tomorrow. I will get you the heroic stories and the hit singles-- 15:18, February 17, 2010 (UTC) i'll get you the Bionicle starter pack, if Joeman doesnt mind. 03:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :no I need you to do it um so Dude what's your user name is it Toa Gelu?-- 15:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) its not toa gelu, toa_gelu, or toagelu. i'll try dude. 17:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) hey Toa Gelu, are you rank 0 in mln cause i found a user called dude and hes rank 0 18:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) My Name in MLN is blueblueblueblue. --Dude 23:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. How do you pay? In clicks. 23:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ok, blueblueblueblue, i'll send you the bionicle starter pack. add me, im sgt_griffin. that'll be 20 clicks anywhere 03:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I paid for the starter pack on various moudules. Dude 14:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Can you visit my store? For me please click my sound track mod. 15 times and then (so you can get the hit singles) click my Solo Performance Module thank you-- 23:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) well, i looked at your store, but i still owe joeman 50 clicks so maybe later.... 00:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) rank 4 starter pack i need a rank 4 starter pack. i already clicked on BobaFett2's modules a few days ago when i ordered. 00:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :if you did that see if BF2 can do your order-- 15:45, February 18, 2010 (UTC) he doesnt have the items. 17:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I don't... :Get Johnater-- 22:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) hey johnater, can you supply me with a rank 4 starter pack?? 02:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) thornax i need 40 thornax for 1 click. i also get +50 thornax from the bonus, right?? 03:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I think BobaFett2 has a lot of thornax so ask him please-- 23:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) i already got the order. 03:31, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Mythrian I would like 1 grey brick My MLN name is racinjason100 Mythrian 00:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Um I'll let Ajr take this one. 00:02, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Rybo9 Rybo9 (talk) 12:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) can i order 10 hit singles and 1 Giant can i have 2 rough rubys?? clicks already done Giants aren't mailable... :@rybo9: dude if you would just read what our store has you would know!-- 00:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I didn't post that don't know who did besides do need a giant Rybo9 (talk) 14:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) FB100Z I'm ordering the final two Pipes I need to reach Rank 6. 02:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Nice OK click my Prehistoric Fern. :Deal's done. 02:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep enjoy Rank 6 the most fun rank in MLN! :::Actually, it's not really that fun. The hardest part is waiting for the click button to reappear on JP Variety's trade Module, considering I already got more than 600 Hit Singles from Brandbest1. 03:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes that is true...it takes too long for the button to reappear. Let me rephrase: Enjoy rank 6 which is one of the coolest ranks in MLN since it contains spies and rock & roll. :I thought I'd be spending a month here, but it looks only a day or two off. 03:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Two months where? :::In Rank 6. It would only take 20 minutes if I hadn't run out of clicks. 03:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes it took me two days and that was because I ran out of clicks. Do you have left over gypsum? :No, but I have four Tires, six Heroic Stories, three Space Fuel Cells, seven Apple Pies, two Thornax Stews, 100 Thornax, an Apple, seven Beavers, three Potted Plants, 57 Red Flowers, 1150 Nails, 45 Loose Sparks, two Circuit Boards, five Form 20-Bs, a T-Square, three Best Bees, two Better Bees, three Worker Bees, 37 Strawberries, a Strawberry Jam, an Apple Butter, a Honey Pie, an Electric Guitar, three Dino Fangs, a Muffler, and a Solar Power Cell. Phew. 03:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Anything you donate would be nice-especially the space fuel cells, heroic stories, circuit boards, and form20Bs. :The circuit boards are no longer for sale, but the rest is simply junk to me. I'm currently Rank 7 and trying to collect some clicks on my Pet Modules, so they won't be free, unfortunately. 19:52, February 20, 2010 (UTC) dino horn i need 1 dino horn for 3 clicks 02:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Done- 2 clicks to may pop one click to club magazine. ok, the 1 click will have to wait cause i only have 2 left, plus i still owe joeman 2 clicks. 03:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ok, i gave you all the clicks. 17:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) thornax 03:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) thornax 03:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC)strawberry 03:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC)legomyeggo2984 how many? ' My lego network ID is legomyeggo2984 ' My order is 25 thornax for 1 click, and the rank 1 starter pack for 15 clicks. Sure I am georgeeric999 in My Lego Network and I would like you to click my may pop purple popper. i need a rough ruby Mythrian I want 1 stone golem,4 rubies,4 sapphires,and 1 diamond. Mythrian 13:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'll give you the diamond and the golum-- 18:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Sheep4444 Can i order 1 of each totemic animal please? 280 clicks Sheep4444 (talk) 14:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) anonymous What I Would Like 1 ancient spear 1 rank 2 starter pack If needed my username is baru212 ok click my sound track mod that will be 45 clicks and I sent you a friend request -- 15:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) i need tyres i need 18 tires 5 nebular crystals 1 forged master code 20 strawberrys 1 stolen data crystal 5 lost space probes 500 thrornax 1 glatorian contract 7 nitro 12 rough rubys many thanks crash7726 i can give 150 clicks ican give 150 clicks for this all crash7726 ps plz get me the lost space probes i can get you the 18 tires for 3 clicks but ask either bobafett2 or joeman200 for the other items. i dont have them. 17:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) whats your mln?? i'll add you, im sgt_griffin. click anywhere. thanks 17:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) i found your mln. i added you. accept and i'll send you the tires. remember to click thanks. 17:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 I need ten dino scales and 4 rough sappiresJojo321 (talk) 16:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can i please get a signature like you guys haveDawid 16:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) 13 dino scales anyone have 13 dino scales i can have for free cause its part of my starter pack which i already paid for?? thanks 17:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'll give you some-- 18:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC) thanks, i unblocked you. 19:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC)